A completely different side
by Digitalpotato
Summary: An alternative Organization member tosses Bosch, a user of the Darkside Keyblade into the Corridor of Darkness, ordering him to destroy Heartless and ruining his semester. Rated T, due to the majority of content


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is copyright Tetsuya Nomura of Square Enix, as well as Disney. I do not own these, so do not sue. Please note that this is in a completely different continuity. Also, if you are not a fan of fanfiction, then please stop reading here. Don't just read this, notice it's fanfiction, and then say "OMGZ YOU SUCK FANFICTION SUCKS" unless you're actually being constructive. Thanks.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real? Or maybe I shouldn't eat that outlandish Thai food before bed."

-Bosch Lester

Bosch was a marked man, in a similar fashion to an Art Major who always carried around an Art Portfolio. No, Bosch had a strange weapon that was unlike any other in the known world. It did not bear any semblance to any regular sword or axe....this seemed to be shaped more like a key.

A rather generic looking key at that. No one even knew who crafted it, it didn't have any real set style to it. It seemed to be light as a sword, and yet the only thing that could really cut were the teeth of the key. If anything.

The key actually seemed to be mostly a brass or gold colour, while the part that, had it been a normal key, would be held was a silver colour. Bosch had no idea where it came from, the key just randomly appeared in front of him one day. After the sighting of a weird creature.

The weird creature appeared to be some kind of shadow monster. It showed up at the university, and actually caused an alarm. It would assault random people and seemed to go after their hearts. It didn't quite hurt anyone, but they wound up locking it up inside a room before someone who came in stabbed it in self defense. The odd thing is, it just vanished as if it fell to pieces afterwards, and something that looked like a heart floated out of its body before it vanished.

"HEY BOSCH!" a voice yelled.

The blue-haired person looked up from his book, and gave a tired look at the voice of his roommate, named Josh. Josh had a rather hippy look to him, hair that he hadn't cut since high school surrounding his neck. On top of that, he really didn't shave until the weekend, face darted by stubble.

"What do you want?" the messy haired Bosch asked, taking his dark blue bangs out of his eyes. (he needed to trim them)

"I went down into the library," Josh said, smiling, "I know where you can use that key of yours!"

"...how far down did you go?" Bosch asked, standing up and noticing his roommate.

He didn't seem under the influence of any drugs, Bosch thought to himself. He had been with his roommate since they were both Freshmen, and Bosch knew that they often would smoke a few joints. But he just seemed to be giddy with delight, like the time he aced a test with 100%.

"All the way down, I saw a keyhole that's just the right size for that key right there," Josh said as he tried to pick it up.

The second he touched the keyblade, it vanished from Josh's hands and appeared right in front of Bosch. He didn't even stop to grab it and it tumbled to the ground with a clatter. This caused him to jump slightly, and glare at Josh.

"...why does it only let YOU touch it?" his roommate asked.

"Dude, maybe I'm supposed to unlock whatever that is," he eyerolled and picked the key up.

"Well let's go there! Maybe we'll discover something secret!"

Reluctantly, Bosch followed his roommate to the library on the other side of the campus. The only reason he had even carried that gigantic key around this time was because it was a break from studying. Josh meanwhile, seemed excited as ever. It'd only bring him down when Bosch found out it wouldn't do anything except be a prank.

Or worse, there could even be someone with an annoying Rick Roll. Everyone at Destiny Universe seemed to be obsessed with that song, and he absolutely hated it. It just tormented him all the time, they never would stop playing it. Bosch had compensated by taking around a pair of noise-canceling headphones he had seen on TV. No more Rick Roll.

After a little while, Josh pushed the revolving doors that entered the massive building that was the Library, the largest building on campus, as a matter of fact. Josh anxiously awaited for his buddy carrying the key sticking out of a backpack to go into the revolving door ahead of him.

"You know that if I get a Rick Roll, that I am going to smack you ALL with this, right?" Bosch callously grumbled to his roommate, walking into the revolving door.

"Oh come on, we're not gonna do that!" Josh said, "No one else goes down there. It's mostly storage."

He glared at him and then walked into the library, past the coffee cart and ignoring every gaze from people who had never seen a key before. Josh zoomed right past him and anxiously waited by the stairwell. Bosch meanwhile just looked straight ahead, and actually sped up when he walked to the stairwell.

Josh then just walked right down the staircase, stopping half-way to make sure that his roommate had still followed him. Surprisingly, it was just Bosch who was following the hippy looking person. Looking like someone had just insulted him, he walked through down the stairs, speeding up.

"Whoa hey, I see you're getting anxious," Josh said.

"Look," Bosch said to his roommate, "I'm only really here to unlock it. If it's a prank, remember that you're gonna get pummeled by this." He gestured to the key.

"Whoa hey! there's no one there you know."

Bosch then started to take the lead. Descending into the depths of the library, basement three, basement four...Basement number five. It became creepier and creepier the further they went down. By the time they reached the dead bottom at level 5, the floors were all concrete, and it was lit only by a few old fashioned lightbulbs.

Basement Level 5 was made only for storage and nothing more. But the musty odor of concrete and old carpeting had its own purposes. People would go down there for free study rooms, some club meetings have been held there. And of course... there were people who would have sex down there. Or store drugs...

Bosch opened the door and just walked in, stepping to the side. Josh then walked in and then assumed that his friend wanted him to take the lead.

"you'd be surprised how close it is," Josh added, taking a few steps forward before a box tumbled down in front of them. Both Josh and Bosch jumped, and a scowl came over the blue haired man's face.

"Josh, you know what that means," He said, taking he key out and holding it like a blade, blunt end facing him. "That you're going to-"

"BOSCH HOLY SHIT!!!! THAT'S LIKE WHAT SHOWED UP EARLIER!"

Bosch then looked over and his jaw dropped at the sight of what he saw. It was a large shadow creature, it seemed to be a bipedal creature that walked on all fours, with two antennae that curled on the top of its head. Its entire body seemed to be black, only giving way to two glowing yellow eyes. It was just like the creature that caused the campus to go into lockdown the very day the key appeared.

"What is this?!" Bosch asked. Given Josh's reaction, he knew this was no prank. The key itself seemed to resonate when he turned it at the creature. It marched towards him, this was even bigger than he was! Only the word Gigant would really describe it.

"This BETTER NOT BE A PRANK!" Bosch yelled as the creature lurched closer towards him. Almost as if on instinct, he swang the key at the shadow and seemed to crush its head in. This slowed it down, seeming to be a rather soft skull. Almost like an invertebrate.

"This isn't a prank at all!" Josh yelled, with fear in his voice.

The gigant Shadow wasn't dead yet, it started to get up, back to all fours and lurched towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bosch yelled as he drove the key into the creature's face, as if sticking it into a key hole. This seemed to be the most effective strategy, as it dove through the creature's face and it started to collapse, as if made out of a liquid. The creature then vanished as a heart floated out of its body, vanishing.

"...well this thing seems to kill those shadows...Maybe if you lock that keyhole, they'll stop."

"Well show me!" Bosch yelled at Josh, "Before another one shows up!"

Josh nodded and then started to run. Bosch continued to follow him, through the mazes of boxes and crates. Adrenaline powered their bodies, not even suffering fatigue.

Finally, they came to the cemented wall...with a keyhole into it. It was black, with a yellow lining.

"That's it!" Josh yelled, "Quick try closing it!"

"...You mean this is it? No Rick Roll?"

"NO NO NO! CLOSE IT!" josh yelled. Fear revealed his true self, he actually was somewhat cowardly in the face of true danger.

Bosch looked around,and taking the key up. It wasn't pointed at the keyhole quite yet.

"Come on! Come on! Lock it!" Josh yelled, "It won't let me do it!! there is no prank!"

Bosch then finally took the key up and pointed it towards the keyhole.

"Seal it, right this instant," A voice said.

In between Bosch and Josh, something that looked to be a corridor of Darkness appeared. It was a mass of shadows, forming almost a dark hourglass. Most of it seemed to be a tentacle of darkness. Out of what appeared to be the hourglass, a large figure wearing a Black Cloak appeared. He had the build of a football player, simply put. Nothing else could really describe this man in black, other than that he was quite muscular.

"...WHO ARE YOU?" Bosch asked.

"SEAL IT," The voice underneath the hood said, pointing at Bosch, "It is YOUR duty as a keyblade master."

"Not until you tell me who you are!"

The voice beneath the hood then turned around and picked up Josh by the shirt.

"SEAL IT. NOW." He said, with a VERY deep voice, "Else he's going."

"HOW?!"

"Point, it, at, the keyhole. EASY AS THAT. ELSE HE DIES." The commanding voice pointed to Josh, who, despite being 5'9, was dangling a foot above ground. This man was easily over seven feet tall.

"...OKAY!!! SURE!" Bosh yelled angrily as he aligned the keyblade at the keyhole like a machine gun. Almost as if he fired a rifle, a beam of light shot out at the keyhole, directly into the keyhole. The keyhole was outlined in light, and as if it were in a light show, shined a white light that blinded everyone. Except the man in the hood, whose grip on Josh didn't let up for a second.

After the light faded, the keyhole vanished, sealed from all the heartless.

"Good," The man said, "You'd best continue to look for heartless."

"WHAT?!" Bosch asked, "I DID what you asked. Now LEAVE US ALONE!"

He was then kicked directly to the chest by the burly man. Bosch was thrown to his back, and all the while, he didn't let up on Josh.

"J-Just let him go! Let me go!" Josh begged.

This caused the man to turn his face to Josh, and he just tossed him into the entrance to the Corridor of Darkness. All the while, Josh screamed until they vanished into the darkness.

If he could, Bosh would have yelled, but the boot to the chest had knocked the wind right out of him. The man just stomped right over to him and looked down. All that Bosch could see in the shadows of its hood was that it was a human, all he could make out was its chin.

"You'd best grab that," he said as tendrils of darkness rose underneath Bosch, "Or else you will suffer the same fate as your friend could have. Now go destroy heartless for us, MASTER." He spat the word master and then Bosh started to feel himself sinking.

Bosch tried to yell but it only came out as a gasp. He grabbed onto the keyblade like it was a liferaft and then sank into the darkness, quickly losing consciousness.


End file.
